


Little miracles happen everyday

by Le1i



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le1i/pseuds/Le1i





	Little miracles happen everyday

Тэхён переходит по первой попавшейся ссылке по запросу аниматоры на дом. Открывшаяся страничка приветствует их надписью «Сказка в дом» на темно-синем фоне с шариками и постоянно падающими снежинками. Ёнджэ всё ещё сомневается приглашать к себе домой кого попало. Но Тэхён уверяет его, что это серьезная организация и дело своё они знают. 

\- У них даже собственный сайт есть, - машет указательным пальцем.

Всем аргументам аргумент.

Посмотрев на сгорбившуюся спину младшего брата, переборов в себе желание выбросить этот проклятый компьютер в окно, Ёнджэ всё же кивает в знак согласия. Хоть отвлечётся этот мелкий, сменит кадры с полуразрушенных городов на новогодние. Да и родителям похвастается, какой у него брат хороший.

Тэхён радостный тянется за телефоном. Будто это он тут ребенок и его развлекать приедут. Ёнджэ хмыкает и скроллит страничку до фотографии, на которой Санта Клаус, олень и четыре эльфа разбрасывают мишуру. Выглядят они довольно прилично, и, возможно, зря Ёнджэ не доверяет Тэхёну.

\- Да, я бы хотел на сегодня в девять вечера. Да. Пять лет, - Тэхён нарезает круги возле дивана.

\- Мы бы хотели Снегурочку и Деда Мороза, – у Ёнджэ глаза на лоб лезут, хотя давно должен был привыкнуть к тому, что его друг - русский кореец и вкусы у него весьма специфичны. Спасибо, что хоть не живого медведя.

\- Вы правильно расслышали. Нет, я всё понимаю. За дополнительную плату, разумеется, - и бросает короткие взгляды в его сторону. - Спасибо.

Ёнджэ бросает в него подушкой.

\- Ты в своём уме вообще?

\- Да ладно тебе, будет весело. Вот увидишь!

Делает своё фирменное эгьё, кривляется нелепо, лезет обниматься. Ёнджэ немного бесится (на самом деле очень), но тащит его за собой в горизонтальное положение. Защекотать этого поганца.

Всё-таки, друзей не выбирают.

 

***

 

\- До свидания.

Марк кладет трубку и первым делом гуглит, что такое снегурочка и дед мороз. В принципе, ничего страшного. Красный костюм Санты у них имеется, а чтобы достать наряд Снегурочки, у них времени до девяти вечера. Осталось только собрать всех и распределить роли.

В общий чат от marKiss (Бэм так радовался, когда придумывал, что переименовывать рука не поднимается) прилетает сообщение «есть дело. собираемся сейчас же». И следом «это будет пиздец :)».

На зов первым приходит Джексон только потому, что живет ближе всех. Джинён с Югёмом подтягиваются через двадцать минут. И почему они постоянно приходят вместе?

Джебом с Бэмом отчего то опаздывают. Но, как говорится, семеро одного не ждут, и Марк начинает объяснять собравшимся в чём заключается суть этого пиздеца, параллельно демонстрируя скачанные картинки. Джексон кашляет куда-то в воротник куртки.

\- Мне звонить Хёджин?

\- Да, будь добр.

А пока он дозванивается, остальные думают над сценарием.

Джинён в который раз убеждается, что не зря Марк у них за главного. Тот достаёт большую кипу распечаток (как он успевает вообще?) и кладёт в центр стола. Югём аж присвистывает.

\- Нам же не нужно всё это читать?

Югёму сполна хватает бумажного геморроя и в универе. Здесь он чисто песенки петь и клиентов развлекать.

\- Мне – нет, - Марк откидывается на спинку стула и кивает в сторону двери, откуда как раз появляется Джебом. – Доверяю это вам. Отсейте ненужное, - заметив недовольные лица, помягче, - пожалуйста.

Джебом молча проходит и опускается на свой стул. Он не мог не заметить странную атмосферу в их «офисе», а еще эти картинки на всю доску. Югём будто специально избегает его взгляда. Отправной точкой для всеобщей суматохи становится Джексон. Он резко бросает телефон на стол и опирается на него ладонями.

\- Хёджин не может, у неё корпоратив на работе.

\- А.. – Марк не успевает спросить.

\- И подруги её не могут.

\- Отлично, блять, помогли, - Югём бросает ручку туда же к телефону.

Джексон в состоянии легкого шока поворачивается к нему и кладет руку тому на плечо.

\- Слышь, девушку себе заведи, умник. Хёджин так-то не обязана.

Становится как-то шумно. Марк просит всех успокоиться. Джебом в замешательстве и ничего не понимает, но лезть со своими расспросами не решается, дабы не попасть под горячую руку. Джинён ловит его растерянный взгляд, подсаживается поближе и спрашивает:

\- Ты что-нибудь знаешь о России?

 

Что, блять?

 

 

Стрелки на часах показывают пять вечера. Из игрушечного магазина напротив Марку машет, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, надувной Санта. Воздух так и пропитан рождеством и чудесами. Рядом с Марком – табачным дымом. Игнорируя замерзшие пальцы, он докуривает сигарету и забрасывает в рот две пластинки wrigley’s 5 frost. В минус 20 это действительно ядреная смесь, с каждым вдохом легкие будто леденеют.

Бэм появляется из-за угла, в руках у него какая-то коробка. Марк надеется, что там что-нибудь съедобное. Желудок на запах дешевого кофе отчаянно протестует, а учитывая специфику заказа, выбраться в ближайшее время подкрепиться не удастся. 

\- Я подумал, что все голодные, и купил пончики.

Всё-таки проницательность Бэма иногда приходится очень даже кстати.

 

Джексон уже битый час гипнотизирует экран монитора. Джинён предлагает ему поискать русские песни. 

\- О, я знаю одну, - загорается Джебом.

Джинён смотрит на него «не хочешь ничего объяснить?» взглядом. Но Джебом его не замечает, подкатывает на стуле к Джексону и двигает ноутбук к себе. Югём в это время развешивает мишуру по стенам, лишь бы в бумагах не рыться. Джинён уже собирался жаловаться на свою участь, но его отвлекают счастливые лица Бэма и Марка. 

\- Всем приветик.

\- С каких пор мы вообще здороваемся? – подает голос Джексон.

 

\- Джинён, есть что нибудь? – интересуется Марк.

Джинён протягивает ему три листа из той пачки, и вид у него реально заебавшегося человека.

\- Да там одно и то же. Постучать посохом, зажечь ёлку, позвать Снегурочку.

\- А ты хорошо поработал, - Марк, кажется, под впечатлением, даже даёт пятюню. Гора с плеч. – Бэм, костюмы на тебе.

 

Югём первым замечает красивую коробочку в руках Бэма и объявляет всем, что наконец-то они поедят. Все тянутся за пончиками, радуясь нормальной еде, а про противный кофе благополучно забывают.

Бэм, облизывая пальчики, садится напротив Джинёна и то и дело задевает свою сережку, мол, смотрите какие красивые оленьи мордочки. Ох, Джинён заметил их сразу же, и он засунет их ему в жопу, если тот облажается. 

 

\- Ребят, расклад такой, - Марк встает из-за стола. – Наши сегодняшние основные роли это Дед Мороз и Снегурочка. Остальные будут зверушками, Бэм обещал подогнать костюмы, - достает из кармана шесть палочек. – Только есть одна проблема. Кому-то из нас придется побыть Снегурочкой. И мы сейчас честно решим - кому.

Джебом возмущается громче всех, что не наденет женское платье. А Бэм начинает докапываться до него, что в этом такого плохого, ради общего же блага, ну. Джинён честно предлагает отдать эту роль самому Бэму потому, что он особенно и не спешил сюда, пока остальные трудились.

\- Что? Я был в парикмахерской, - обижается Бэм.

Джексон медленно опускает голову на колени, авось о нем не вспомнят. Но, когда вытягивает злополучную палочку Джебом, начинает орать во всё горло и прыгать чуть ли не до потолка. Джебом искренне желает ему пробить этот потолок своей тупой головой, поднимается со своего места и направляется к выходу, поговаривая:

\- Ну, нахуй, я сваливаю с этой планеты. - А потом разворачивается и спрашивает у Марка. - Ещё раз, сколько, ты говорил, нам заплатят?

 

Костюмы Бэма доставляют к семи часам. К этому времени сценарий был более менее отрепетирован, реплики заучены, и даже Хёджин пришла на подмогу, за что парни её окрестили святой женщиной.

\- Советую почесать глаза, пока я не приклеила их, - говорит она Джебому, держа в руках накладные ресницы. 

Югём наблюдает за ними уже одетый в свой костюм Деда Мороза, но на самом деле Санты Клауса. Как сказал Марк, какая разница, если оба красного цвета?

Джинён подзывает остальных к себе, разобрать костюмы. Кажется, никто не удивляется тому, что там пижамы кигуруми. Марк забирает себе лисичку, Джексон тигра, Бэм отбирает у Джинёна зайца и убегает. Джинёну ничего не остаётся, кроме как забрать оставшуюся пижаму.

\- Пикачу? Бэм, серьезно?

\- Все любят пикачу! – как само собой разумеющееся.

Фиг с ним. Всяко лучше костюма Джебома. Латексная расклешенная юбка, короткий топик. Это что, из секс-шопа? Джинён еле сдерживает смех и протягивает его Джебому.

\- Спасибо маме, что родила меня, а Бэму за то, что мы увидим тебя в этом.

Это первый раз, когда Джебому хочется убить Бэма по-настоящему.

 

Бэм не такой придурок, как можно подумать. Хотя Джебом в душе не ебёт, зачем ему понадобился тот эротический костюм. Но нарядом своим он доволен: длинный синий халат с бисерными узорами, высокая горловина (кадыка даже не видно), шапочка с пришитыми косичками. Хёджин красит его губы красной помадой, на веки наносит серебристые тени. Джебому нравится.

\- Хён, ты такой красивый, - Бэм всё никак не угомонится. – Все сюда, сделаем общее фото!

 

Марк достаёт из тумбочки тщательно спрятанную от Югёма бутылку Грантса. Подарок от щедрых заказчиков. Разливает по чашкам ребят. Совсем немножко, для храбрости, Джебому чуть больше остальных. Югём дует губы, но молчит. Дают – бери.   
Марк говорит мотивирующую речь, о том, что они молодцы и обязательно справятся. Предлагает присесть на дорожку. А потом все дружно выходят, запирая двери. 

На улице уже давно стемнело, здания и деревья мерцают разноцветными огоньками, молодежь небольшими компаниями снуёт туда-сюда. А чёрный мини-фургон с шестью парнями трогается с места навстречу любителям необычного.

 

***

 

Звонок раздаётся по всей квартире, оповещая о прибытии гостей. Тэхён слишком занят на кухне, поэтому дверь открывать идёт Ёнджэ. Если животные пижамки он ещё смог спокойно воспринять, то парня в наряде Снегурочки – нет. От одного взгляда на него хотелось смеяться, катаясь по полу. Не из-за того, что парень выглядит нелепо, нет. Просто Ёнджэ чуть не повелся, а ещё это реально смешно. Ради приличия и чтобы не ранить его чувства, Ёнджэ лишь мило всем улыбается и пропускает их внутрь.

Честно сказать, Марк ожидал, что их выгонят, наорут на них за такую вольность. Но, похоже, здесь живут приветливые люди. А то, что они ещё и посмеяться любят, парни узнают чуть позже, когда всё начинает идти по пизде из-за Югёма и его короткой памяти. А может из-за Бэма и того, что он всё время мешается под ногами, за что получает от Джексона смачный поджопник. Или из-за внезапно ставшего стесняшкой Джинёна. 

Джебому совершенно не до этого. Перед ним, сгибаясь пополам и хлопая в ладоши, задыхается от смеха самый прекрасный человек на свете. Джебом понимает, в любой компании Ёнджэ именно тот, над чьим смехом смеются больше, чем над самой шуткой. Джебом входит в раж – его уже не остановить. Плевать на всё: на платье, на то, насколько глупо он выглядит, танцуя эти безумные танцы. Стыдиться и краснеть можно потом. Здесь и сейчас – важны лишь блестящие от слез глаза и невероятно широкая улыбка.

 

Рабочее время аниматоров подходит к концу. Все помятые, вспотевшие и дико уставшие валятся на диван. Джинён ковыряет блестки с бороды Югёма, а Марка отводит в сторону Ёнджэ, чтобы поблагодарить за вечер и расплатиться. Джебому хреново и лучше бы этот вечер длился вечность, потому что уходить от Ёнджэ не хочется совсем. Джебому мало. Теперь без Ёнджэ не имеет смысла.

\- Поцелуешь Снегурочку на прощание? – предлагает Тэхён, возвращая его в реальность.

\- Да, поцелуй Снегурочку, малыш, - подхватывают остальные.

Джебом подходит поближе и садится на корточки перед братиком Ёнджэ. Но тот даже не собирается, наоборот, морщит нос и отстраняется.

\- Не хочу, у неё щетина! – кричит он.

Берёт игрушечную машинку и замахивается на Джебома, попадает куда-то в район глаза, а потом убегает к себе в комнату. Ёнджэ с криками «О, боже мой» подрывается за ним. В комнате нависает такая тишина, что слышно, с каким хрустом в шее Джебом поворачивает голову к ребятам.

\- Где у вас ванная? – как можно спокойнее спрашивает он.

 

Ёнджэ возвращается подавленный и первым делом начинает искать потерпевшего. Находит его, сидящего на бортике ванной с опущенной головой и разрывающего что-то чёрное на мелкие кусочки. Синяя шапочка лежит у его ног, и Ёнджэ впервые видит его настоящие волосы - чёрные, сбритые у виска и растрепанные на макушке. Намочив ватный диск лосьоном, он опускается перед ним на колени, отрывает от терзания бедных накладных ресниц и берет его лицо в ладони. 

\- Если ты не против…

Джебом замирает и краснеет, словно маленький мальчишка. Пальцы нежно гладят место ушиба, а Джебом отвлеченно думает, что его лица касается ангел. Замечательный, чуткий, самый лучший. Вот она – причина его рождения и двадцати пяти лет существования в этой вселенной, всё ради этой встречи, ради этого момента. Джебом хочет прижать Ёнджэ к себе, поцеловать нежно-нежно и не отпускать никогда, а вместо этого лишь наблюдает за ним, пока тот вытирает помаду с его губ.

\- Как мне сгладить вину перед тобой?

\- Танец. Я хочу от тебя танец, - и берет его ладонь в свою.

Ёнджэ отводит взгляд в сторону. Плохой, бесстыдный Джебом. Как мало надо, чтобы ангел порозовел в щеках, а губы задрожали в попытке сдержать улыбку.

 

Джинён наблюдает за тем, как Ёнджэ расцветает рядом с Джебомом, словно самый прекрасный цветок. Из-за слов ли, что тот шепчет ему на ухо, вызывая улыбку, или из-за рук, что гладят по спине, заставляя прижиматься еще теснее. Или просто из-за того, что это Джебом, как у него самого – Югём. 

Встречаться в открытую, несомненно, лучшее решение. Но есть своя прелесть в тайных переглядываниях, поглаживаниях любимых рук под столом, поцелуях украдкой на заднем сидении фургона. Вести за нос лучших друзей. Когда-нибудь они обязательно расскажут им, если, конечно, те сами раньше не догадаются. А пока - стоять, переплетая пальцы за спиной, и изредка посматривать друг на друга, наслаждаясь битами и красотой момента.

 

Т9 - ода нашей любви.


End file.
